Random Beyblade Oneshots
by XGerfuls GaloreX
Summary: Basicaly All the randomness that's too short to be a single Story each. Read, Review, And Write! Please, do not flame me. Fire is good for cooking or burning trash but not good for attacking a newbie author. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** Story 1:**  
**This takes place sometime during the Sol Blaze Movie, in the beach scene. It explains my theory of that while I don't disaprove of good looking guys with long hair from an anime, it can lead to trouble. And sorry for not updating everything else right now. I'm a horrible procrasinator. (Did I spell that right?) Here goes!**

Tsubasa was sunbathing, getting to relax like he hadn't been able to in the past few weeks.

Tsubasa: _Ahhh... This is the life. Nothing like quiet, the sound of the waves, the nice warm sun, and the fact that Yu can't swim. Ahhh..._

Out of who knows where, some guy with short brown hair and inky black/blue eyes swam up to him and said, "Hey cutie. Wanna go for a swim? Name's Bob." In his head, Tsubasa was facepalming so hard he was surprised he headn't knocked out his brain yet. _Why must I always be confused for some girl?_ "Look dude," said our distressed Blader, "Either you're off the deep end or ya haven't noticed I'm a guy." *sweatdrop*

Taking one long look at Tsubasa, Bob suddenly got whacked by realization. "Wha...? How the...YOU'RE A GUY!? *anime faint* I'M NOT GAY!" As the poor creeped out teen swam away with motorboat speed, all eyes were on him. Tsubasa sighed, did a real facepalm, and looked out again to where the sky and sea lines met away on the horizon. _Typical... Now, where was I? _And he went back to sunbathing.

**A/N: So, funny, horrible, ok, or not? Should I continue? And the guy's name. Wow, I'm amazed at my lack of imagination... Keep Calm and Write On, people!**


	2. Perfect Faces and Otherwise

"EEEEEEK!" Madoka dashed out of the basement at top speed, slammed the door behind her as she entered her room (I swear, girl got muscle) jamed a hat on her head so hard it's a miracle it didn't break, and sprinted to the WBBA headquarters at speeds that would put a millitary sonic jet to shame. Our poor little friend here was going through an inevitable stage of life. One that all people must endure before they can call themselves 'adults'.

"HIKARU!" screamed the brunette as she went up the building's emergency stairs. "HIKARU!" she kept screaming as she made her way to Ryo's office. Some people poked their heads out of their box offices, wondering what banshee got loose this time. At long last, and to the relief of not a few earthlings, Madoka found her blue-haired-best-friend in front of a computer in th fancy director's office. And lucky for the aspiring banshee, Ryo was in the staff room. "Hikaru, I have a problem. A huge problem. What you're about to see may scar you for life." Now, with all the screaming and the melodramatic speech, Hikaru was honestly dreading something linked to the apocalypse, or anything along those lines. Blinking, she motioned for her friend to remove the accesory that hid the higher part of her face.

Slowly taking off her hat and pointing to the smack dab center of her forehead, a very fearful Madoka awaited the secretary's veredict. The mechanic expected to be told to go to the doctor or to live a life of exile, but the result was quite... unexpected. Hikaru had a laughing fit while anime fainting and sweatdropping. After a few moments of uncontrolled myrth, Miss Hasama told her dear friend, "Madoka it's a zit. Just a harmless little dot of acne. Wash your face later and don't eat so much fat, and it'll go away. Besides, -cue annoyed face- everyone gets those eventually. It just means you're growing up. Unless you can fill out a report on insurance fees for a damaged stadium, I suggest you go buy acne wash. Bye."

Just as the bluenette was turning to the monitor, Gingka Hagane came in. "Hey Madoka! I need you to look at pegasus; I may have cracked something while I was battling." Cheerful as ever, the boy's closed-eyes smile didn't let him register the fact that his best female friend squeaked a bit and re-jamed the hat on her head(again, it's a miracle the hat doesn't need patching yet. Oh well, 3rd time's a charm). "S-sure Gingka, I-I'll be ri-right there!" Hoping against hope that the redhead hadn't seen her face, she muttered a quick thanks to Hikaru and performed another one of her quick exits, this time shriek-free, in a relaxed maner, and at the side of Pegasus's owner. Sighing, Hikaru turned back to brave the dangers of work.

**A/N: Yeah, part 2. I sadly do not own a thing about beyblade. This was to show that at times, even the most perfect of Anime role model people get the little struggles of life. Emphasis on little. By the way, you can send me ideas on that wonderful little review box down there, and inspiration might come to me an an unexpected moment. Keep Calm And Write On! -Gerful**


	3. I Dream of Strange

**A/N: You guys are lucky I'm bored and I don't feel like doing homework. If you're reading this now, you're probably also bored. Welcome to the club! *smiles and hands over a pin* This will be about Hikaru and will have diverse influences. Protagonists so far are Tsubasa, Madoka, and Hikaru. Normal itallics are Hikaru's thoughts and bold itallics are my thoughts.**

** -START-**

"snore, snore, snore" A very peaceful thirteen year old was perched on an old oak tree, and had drifted off to sleep after much stargazing. However, her dreams would not be as calm.

"DOCTOROGNANOMAOCTOPUS!BLEECH!" "EEEK!" A tall girl with light silvery-vioet hair, long grey pants, and agrey midriff with purple trim had just literally screamed energy bolts at the terrified bluenette. Upon this unusual method of welcoming, Hikaru barely registered the girl fly away with actual-sized mosquito wings as she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in a sphere made entierly of glass but turned around, unintentionally doing a whole 360 and when she looked at where she had been before, she saw that she was several yards away (no really, there were a few backyards with slides and picket fences but no houses) from the sphere and was now standing on an upside down statue of a guy in a tutu; guy who looked strangely like Napoleon Bonaparte..._WHAA? How the help did THAT happen? And why's the french guy in a skirt?** I felt like it. Don't ask.**_

Anyways, now giant baby headz with odd geometrical orange patterned personal backgrounds were going in circles around Napoleon Ballerina, and Hikaru was starting to wish she had wings of some sort. Almost as if on cue, six people with giant bird wings flew overhad. One had tawny wings, another had black wings, another seemed to have those of a hawk, the smallest had white chicken wings, and the last two were above them all so she couldn't tell their wing colors. And there was a speck up there too. A...dog!? _Okay, this just went from considerable weird to creepy weird. _Aquario's blader carefully got off N.B. (accidentally breaking off a shoe, but the guy's already really short so no biggie), dodged past the field of oversized heads, and wanderd around for a bit. Just as she turned the corner of a school building that had popped out of nowhere, the bluenette heard oldies music from somewhere. Looking around the corner, Hikaru anime fainted. There stood Ryuga, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Hyoma, Dynamis, and a whole bunch of background bladers dressed like zombies, dancing to Thriller . Slowly but surely they started chasing the outnumbered girl.

Said girl dashed away from the undead performers, not caring where she went. Soon, she had trouble moving her feet, and upon inspectin the ground found that she was on a gooey, warm, dark brown, sweet smelling substance. _**ccccccchhhhhhoooooocccooooollllaaaattttteeee! **Wha-? You know what, I won't even ask anymore._ Wading through melted hershey bars wasn't exactly easy, so when Hikaru reached a cookie island, she almost didn't notice Yuu until he was in her face. "Hey Hippity-Hop! Lookie, there's candy everywhere! And I met a guy and a girl named Sharkboy and Lavagirl! They said they're looking for a little boy! OMG, ICECREAM!" Yuu ran up to a mountain that seemed to be made entirely out of icecream. Just as Hikaru wondered if this day could get any funkier, a guy with blue hair, a blue scarf, light brown pants, a headset, and a white trenchcoat with yellow trim jumped out of the blue icecream (pun intended) and started hollering at Yuu; "MY PRECIOUS! GO AWAY! YOU WANTS TO STEAL OUR PRECIOUS!" Yuu seemed on the verge of tears to be denied his favorite treat and Hikaru was gonna go give that guy a piece of her mind, when suddenly everything blacked out in white (oh the irony).

Waking up, the thirteen year old had no solid memory of the adventure she had just experienced. She only vaguely remembered some strange faces belonging to people she had never met before._ Oh well. Strange for sure. I should head to the nearest city, in this case Metal Bey, to get Aquario fixed._ Little did she know some parts of her dream would come true. _**Dun dun**** duuuuuunnn!**_

**AAAAAaaaannndddd, Cut! As you can tell, this is from before Hikaru's debut in the series. I've decided to make this another reference challenge. First person to find and list all the references found in this chappie in Reviews will get a Surprise** (Oooooh! How exiting!).** Critizism welcome! And please drop ideas for the next person to be induced in this torture... Sayonara!**


End file.
